User interfaces differ in the information and visual attractiveness. Generally, user interfaces are designed to utilize either one or more LEDs (light emitting diodes) or an LCD (liquid crystal display). For the most part, the information conveyed by an LED-based user interface is very limited, while an LCD can provide more information, but is more fragile and costly.